


The Cardinal Cabal

by madtad1



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, certain
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madtad1/pseuds/madtad1
Summary: This is an experiment for me. It is set in the future for the characters, about fifteen or so years in the future. There are/will be flashback sequences. I am rating this for teens, but there will be some somewhat more intimate scenes than I normally write, so be forewarned.This work is not related to anything else I have written before, it is a stand alone. I will add to it when I can, but don't expect as regular updates as I do to my other stories. It's just something that popped into my ADD brain.It is also just a little bit...hmmm...out there, shall we say... 8-)I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Index Librorum Prohibitorum/Kamijou Touma, Kamijou Touma/Misaka Mikoto, Misaka Mikoto/Shirai Kuroko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Hello, Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a complete departure for me, so be aware. I rated this for teen, but there is little hankie-pankie here.
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction look into the future.

“Kids, I’m home!”

“Momma! Momma!” came the calls from her two four-year-old twins as they came rushing up excitedly to see her. Sumeiru and Shiawase, her daughter and son, respectively, were full of energy, so they must have just gotten up from their afternoon naps. She dropped to her knees and gathered both in her arms for a hug and a kiss.

“Were you both good today? Did you study and practice like Mommy asked you to this morning?”

“Yes, Mommy!” they both chorused. They then went over to their play area and started coloring.

“Misaka 11420 reports that both children were diligent in their studies and practice, eat their nutritious lunch, had an enjoyable playtime with the other children, and napped without complaining, states Misaka 11420 completing her report.”

Misaka got up and gave her Sister a hug. “Thank you, I don’t know what we would do without you and the others.”

“Misakas are glad to assist Big Sister Misaka 11420 states proudly. How successful was Big Sister in her laboratory today inquires Misaka 11420.”

“Project Methuselah is almost complete. Project Lazarus, shows promise, but the funding remains an issue.”

“Misaka 11420 knows you will overcome all obstacles.”

“There’s a All Hands Meeting tonight, I assume you will be attending via the Network, since you have the kids?”

“Misaka 11420 will be on the Network.” 

“Anything you want to bring up to me now?”

“Misaka 11420 answers in the negative.”

“Who has dinner tonight?”

“Misaka 11420 replies that dinner tonight will be next door.”

“Thank you.”

Misaka walked over to an apparently blank section of wall and knocked twice. After a moment it slid open and a pretty, silver-haired woman said, “Hi Misaka, come on in!”

Misaka entered the adjacent apartment and said, “Hi Index, how are you today?”

“Tired, I have to admit,” Index rubbed her swollen abdomen, “This one is pretty active and likes to wake up at one AM for football practice with my bladder.”

“How is Elspeth handling getting ready to be a Big Sister?”

“I think she likes the idea in theory, but we shall see.”

Index made a face and then pulled her blouse up. “Look Misaka!”

Misaka could see the movements under Index’s skin on her abdomen as the little baby was obviously squirming around.

“Oooooooo,” both women cooed.

Misaka laughed. “Who would have thought, Index, that we would ever be showing off our bodies to each other?”

“Or that we would ever get pregnant?”

“Has the Church ever said anything?”

“Well, I never took a Vow of Celibacy, so it was not an issue, per se. I think they are less than happy about our situation, but resigned to the fact there’s nothing they can do about it. I guess the best way to put it is as long as I’m happy and in control of myself, they will ignore it.”

“Hmm. Change of subject. Since you are so close to your due date, I will tell Touma just to take my weeks with you instead until the baby comes. You will need the help and support. It’s your second one and I understand things happen much quicker with the second.”

“Bless you Misaka. I didn’t want to ask.”

“It’s only fair after what we went through with the twins. Also, I checked with the Docs today and the birthing suite is all set and ready to go, as are the ORs if, gods forbid, we need them.”

“Thank God I’m not as tiny as I used to be. Elspeth was a fairly easy delivery.”

“Unfortunately, I still am, and I swear my chest got even smaller! I think the breast feeding sucked the life out mine!” Misaka stared jealously at Index’s fully grown chest.

Index laughed. “You have no idea how much mine hurt right now! And they always get in the way. I think it’s God’s punishment for my being jealous of all the girls with big chests back in the day.”

“How are you going to handle making dinner tonight like this?”

“Touma, of course.”

They both laughed, as neither one could cook even half as well as the husband they shared.

Misaka went back through the “secret door” and closed it and sat on her sofa. She was immediately joined by her twins who sat next to her with their coloring book and crayons and continued their work. Occasionally they would show their mom what they were doing or she would look over and make a comment. Meanwhile, she had pulled her electronic pad out of her lab coat pocket and was making notes for the meeting.

Kamijou was meeting with Uiharu in her office to go over the production needs for the gardens and hydroponics sections that she ran. Kamijou’s responsibilities included food and meal planning for everyone, as he ran the cafeterias where everyone could eat, as well as the small “stores” where the residents who wanted to cook at home could “purchase” goods there. “So, Kamijou, we’re looking at a bumper crop of tomatoes, enough that we can utilize the carbon dioxide storage vaults as planned. Rice is still not doing as well as I had hoped, we may need to use our connections to import covertly again for another six months, regretfully. Otherwise, everything else is on track.”

“What about scalability, Uiharu? How are we at production versus current population and versus potential increases?”

“Well, not too many of us have opted for children yet, so that’s good. Recycling, composting, etc. are above target, everyone is doing their part there so that’s good. Without running another simulation on the AI, I can tell you ballpark we could take in another one hundred right now, easily, depending on their specializations.”

“I hear a but, my little friend.”

“I need Agriculturalists or people who can help with plants and animals. We need people who can work with rock shaping. At least four more of the former and two more of the latter.”

“And we can’t exactly recruit without exposing ourselves…”

“How is Index coming along?”

“Counting the hours. You?”

“Oh, I’m only at four months. The morning sickness was non-existent, I was lucky!”

“If you don’t mind a “Dirty Old Man” commenting, you look the same, I can’t even tell.”

Uiharu laughed. “You smooth talker! Still trying to keep your harem!” She stood up, turned sideways, and put her hand on her belly. “See?”

Kamijou laughed, “I’ll take your word for it! I don’t want Saten after me with her baseball bat!”

“And I don’t want Index after me with her teeth!”

“See you at the meeting tonight?”

“We’ll both be there.” 

“Hi Home, I’m Honey!”

“OK, that was old a year ago Touma.”

“There’s a lot to be said for the classics, Biribiri. Now, where’s my kiss?”

He sat down next to Misaka the couch, she gave him a welcome home smooch and then said the words that strike fear into the hearts of men everywhere, “Sweetie, we need to talk.”

“Such misfortune!”

Misaka laughed, “It’s not that bad. Index is getting close to her due date and it’s her second baby. I talked with her about it and we agreed that I would give up my weeks with you for now so you could be there for her until she delivers. So, for the next few weeks, you will be spending your nights with Index, just in case.”

“Oh, that’s not so bad. You’re not half the Tsundere I’ve heard people say you are.”

SNAP CRACKLE SIZZLE

“Who said that?”

“Biribiri! Think of our children!”

“They are at the park with Misaka 11420 for the next hour. I was going to take you back to our bedroom and ravish you one last time before giving up my turns, but now I think I may just send you off without.”

“This Kamijou is very sorry for his callous remark to his beautiful wife!”

“Hmph. Is that the best you can do?”

“I can demonstrate my apology…”

Misaka giggled. She got up and started walking back to their bedroom, taking off her lab coat and dropping it suggestively on the floor as she went. “I better not hear any comparisons between my figure and Index’s either!”

An energetic forty-five minutes later, “Now I remember why we decided to marry you. Of course, I helped develop your stamina by chasing you all over the city.”

“Putting me in fear of my life!”

“Listen, I know you love to cuddle, but Index told me her breasts are really hurting her right now. She’s close to term, so they are probably just waiting to let her milk down, so no grabbing or holding. You know she would never complain, but be nice.”

“OK, I promise. Where’s dinner tonight?”

“At Index’s. And guess who the Chef is?”

“All right, I better shower off and head over. Want to save water with me?”

“Lecher! I’ll be right there.”

“TOUMA! What took you so long? Were you saying a long good bye to Short Hair? I’m so hungry!”

“Some things never change you Silver Haired bottomless pit of a Nun! Have you at least started the Rice Cookers for your hard-working husband?”

“Touma, no respect for the pregnant Nun that you left alone all day, with no food in the house, as always.”

“Index, Nuns are not allowed to lie. I know the fridge was fully stocked when I left.”

“But not with what a pregnant Nun craves when her cruel husband’s offspring is tormenting her body!”

“Such as?”

“Mackerel Ice Cream!”

Kamijou face palmed.

“Index…” he said.

She pouted at him.

Kamijou sighed. He took her by the hand and led her to the overstuffed sofa, Sitting down, he pulled her down in front of him. He pulled her shirt up and off and started to undo her bra.

“Touma! What are you up to, devious man? I know what you were up to with Short Hair not too long ago.”

“Index, I’m going to give you a back and shoulder massage, that’s all. Misaka told me how you were aching and I thought this might help.”

“Oh, Touma!”

Kamijou grabbed some hand cream that was nearby, rubbed it in his hands to warm it up, and slowly and gently massaged his wife Index’s shoulders and back. Her little purrs of pleasure reminded him so much of her cat Sphynx. He concentrated on her lower back, which was supporting the baby and her shoulders which had to hold up her swollen chest. When he was done, she was in Nirvana. He helped her refasten her bra and put on her blouse, then made her comfortable on the couch, while he went to the kitchen to start dinner for their blended family.

Soon her heard her contented little snores from the sofa and he smiled to himself as he chopped up the ingredients he needed for the dinner. Who would have thought fifteen short years ago they would all end up like this? 

“All right Misaka, Uiharu has scrambled the cameras as you asked. We all came here through the damned sewers. We’re all out past curfew and you’re generating enough static electricity that poor Kuroko’s hair is standing on end,” complained Saten, “What the hell is going on?”

“I’m jamming any possible bugs or tracers that might be around, out of super paranoia,” Misaka explained. “Kamijou and I asked you all to be here because you are the only ones we know we can trust.”

She looked around at Uiharu, Kuroko, Saten, Index, Himegami, and Misaka 10032 (who was not broadcasting to the Network). “Kamijou and I, through some other friends, have found out just how deep the corruption in Academy City goes. You all know about my Sisters. There were other similar cloning projects using my DNA, that failed. They want to try using other people’s DNA to see it that might work. They even want to try ‘Breeding Programs’.”

Uiharu looked sick.

“We need to come up with a plan to get what we can out of here and make an alternate safe place for Espers, someplace away from governments, where we can self-govern. Then we can have our people go out and try to influence things with the different major powers, by being the voice behind the throne.”

“How can we do that?” asked Himegami.

“Index explained it to me, it will be a long-term project,” said Misaka, “We will call it “Project Richelieu”.

The group met again a few months later, using similar means. “God, the smell!” complained Kuroko.

“Saten, you said you might have news?” asked Misaka.

“You have to promise not to laugh and hear me out,” Saten started by saying.

“This does not bode well,” muttered Kuroko.

“I may have found us a permanent base. However, it will be difficult to find and to settle,” Saten said. “But no nation claims it or wants it. If we can send the right team in, we can have it. If we can get it now, any construction we can do will allow us to have a move in ready base when we finish our college studies.”

“What type of team?” asked Misaka.

“Defensive only, an Esper with animal affinity who can communicate with animals, and someone good with mines or mining.”

“What island is this?” asked Kamijou.

“OK, here is where you have to promise to listen. Remember all those really old Godzilla black and white movies that looked goofy? They were shaky and ad showed something called “Monster Island”?

Everyone nodded.

“What if I told you that they were originally Newsreel footage and the government suppressed them to keep the population from panicking? That Monster Island is real?”

“Saten, how late were you up on those Urban Legend sites again?” cried Uiharu.

“No! Someone found the island again LAST YEAR! Fisherman found a man adrift off Mageshima Island in a life raft. He told them he had been in a boat, pursued by what he swore looked like Godzilla, who sank his boat.”

“And they believed his bullshit?” asked Kuroko.

“He had radiation burns on his body, like he had been exposed to Godzilla’s breath,” said Saten. “When he was asked what he had been doing out there, he said a girl named “Birdway” offered him a lot of money for a scale from a lizard from that island.”

Now Saten had everyone’s attention.

“Is he still alive?” asked Misaka.

“Yes, and everyone thinks he’s a crank, so he’s working on his own private fishing boat, barely making a living. I think for the right money, we could get him to take a team there.”

“Where do we start getting the money we need and the team?” asked Misaka.

Uiharu and Kuroko looked at each other. “Well, we came up with something that is not…legal, but so is what the City is doing, so who cares?” said Uiharu.

“I’m shocked!” cried Kamijou, laughing.

“Let’s just say that the less you all know, the better, but we have already socked away around One Hundred Million US Dollars, Forty Million Pounds Sterling, Seventy Million Swiss Francs, over a Billion Yen, and some other currencies. They are here, there, and everywhere, and we can tap them anonymously as needed.”

Group jaw drop.

Uiharu and Kuroko take flamboyant bows. They got pats on the back and hugs.

“You two are unbelievable!” gushed Misaka.

“OK,” said Kamijou, “We need to find someone to talk to the Monsters before they eat us. And someone who knows mining. Why mining?”

“One of the monsters is a natural tunnel maker and has made lots of tunnels. We just need to see if they are stable enough for us to seal them off and make a permanent base. Also, the island has a volcano, so geothermal energy is available for power, heat, etc. With the right planning and team, we can make a fully self-sufficient life there. All we need to do is make a peace treaty with the Monsters.”

“Misaka 10032 suggests that a start might be to stop calling them “monsters” and consider them people like “clones” are considered people Misaka 10032 suggests ironically.”

Dead silence.

“Oh, My. God! You are so right! Misaka 10032, that’s brilliant!!” shouted Saten. She looked around, “Don’t you understand? Everyone else has always gone there with an adversarial attitude towards the Kaiju and seen them as the enemy. What if we go there and see them as potential friends and *Allies* that we can work with?”

“Animals know the difference between hostility and openness. If we go there with the right attitude, it may make all the difference. Especially if we acknowledge the primacy of their claim to the island and ask their *permission* to use the parts underground that they are not using. We can emphasize that we want to work with them and will even help defend them.”

“All we need now if that animal Esper…”

“For all the gods, can’t we at least find a clean sewer to meet in?”

“I found an animal Esper,” Uiharu announced. “He is a Level 4 and his nickname is “Dr Doolittle”. He’s kind of shy, but Saten and I have been talking with him and I think we can bring him into the project. He feels ignored by everyone as they treat his power as “second rate” and useless. We hinted that we have been participating in a private project that could use someone like him, but it’s top secret and would involve a lot of work and he was interested.”

“OK,” said Misaka, “This day has finally come where we need to set some long-range plans and talk about our personal goals and lives. We need to decide what we will be when we “grow up” because it will affect this project. I’ll start.”

She looked around, put her arm around her Sister, and then spoke softly, “Even before I met my Sisters, I knew I wanted to make a difference. I graduate in a few months from Tokiwadai and have to pick a High School.”

Strangled sob from Kuroko.

“I’m going to choose a STEM school and then go to University to study for Medical Research Career to help with disease and to prolong my Sisters’ lives.”

"I will also attempt to enter a STEM school as I also wish to go to University to study for Medical Research Career in Hematology," said Himegami.

“As you know, my grades are not great, I don’t expect to go into university. But my cooking skills are excellent. I plan on enrolling in a Culinary academy to become a Chef and also to learn about Food management, which should be of help,” said Kamijou.

“I have another year to go, but also am aiming for a STEM school for computers and cybernetics and will continue that in University,” said Uiharu.

“I also have another year to go, like Uiharu, but will probably try for a degree in research,” said Saten.

Silence.

“Kuroko?” Misaka prompted.

“I don’t know!” Kuroko cried out. “I thought Law Enforcement before we came up with this plan!”

“What about Intelligence Analysis?” asked Misaka, “It would be extremely useful and use your computer skills too.”

“Hmmmm.”

A few days later, in their shared dorm room, just before lights out.

“Kuroko, I have something to tell you.”

“Yes, Sissy?”

“I had dinner with Index tonight.”

“And the Ape?”

“No just us two. We needed to talk. A lot.”

“About what?”

“Kuroko, come sit with me on my bed.”

< POP >

“No, stop that! Be serious for a moment!”

“OK. I’m not going to like this, am I?”

“Index and I have been at odds for a while because we both were interested in Kamijou. But neither of us would admit it, to each other or to ourselves. So, we talked it out today and then we went to his dorm room and we both told him at the same time that we were both in love with him. Not a crush. Love.”

Kuroko felt a pain in her chest. “I…I see.”

“We talked a lot more with him. He agreed that he loved us both and did not want to choose one over the other, that he loved us equally.”

“The ape should choose my Sissy!”

“Shirai, Imouto, wait. We decided that we would be fair and both share him as one, because neither one felt they could live without him. And we both love and respect each other too. We talked and we know we can make this work. All three of us love each other enough to do this.”

“Sissy, have you…have you…gotten physical with him…or her?” Kuroko asked miserably.

“Kuroko, I had my first kiss tonight with Touma. And it was wonderful! But, no I’ve never been physical with anyone; I’m not really sure about it. It frightens me.”

Kuroko couldn’t help herself. It was the last week of school. Her sissy would be leaving for High School and she would have a new roommate and Kuroko would be alone at Tokiwadai. And now, she knew that there was no place in her Sissy’s heart for her at all. The tears started to flow.

“Kuroko,” Misaka said softly, “Shirai…look at me.”

Kuroko couldn’t turn her head, she was too devastated, then she felt Misaka’s strong hand gently grasp her chin and turn her head towards Misaka’s face. “Shirai, Imouto. I will always love you as my best friend. Always. I can’t be the one you want me to be, my heart belong to another. You will always have a place in my life. Our life. Know that!”

Misaka pulled her little friend into her arms and held her close, the way Kuroko always dreamed of being held.

“Shirai, if you study hard, you could get into my school next your and I swear to you we will be roommates again, for I would want no other! I don’t know how I will survive next year without you!”

Kuroko choked a little.

“But there is one thing I want to do, for our last week together. I need to get over this fear I have of touching and being touched. It has to be with someone I can trust and that can only be you.” Misaka gently cupped Kuroko’s chin and lifted Kuroko’s face up and gently kissed Kuroko’s lips. Kuroko’s eyes bulged as she felt her Sissy’s lips press against hers and felt Misaka gently nibble on her lip. Misaka gestured with one hand and the lights to the room turned off, leaving only the moon light shining through the window.

Kuroko kissed Misaka back and then had her next shock; she felt Misaka’s hand reach underneath her pajama top and slowly, timidly, slide up her skin from her stomach to her left breast.

Time stopped for Kuroko. It froze. She wanted to engrave just this moment in her brain forever.

It was obvious Misaka had no idea what she was doing…or supposed to do, but Kuroko said nothing and just let her be, rather than take a chance on frightening her. Besides it felt…good…

Misaka stopped kissing her and said, shyly, “Is this ok? I’ve never touched anyone before, not even myself.”

“I haven’t been with another person either,” Kuroko admitted, “Let’s lie down next to each other and learn together.”

“I trust you, Shirai, will you stop if I get scared?”

“Of course, I won’t violate your trust, Sissy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was different for me!
> 
> More to come, but not on a regular basis, this is just to give me something to blow off steam.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	2. That was Interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, welcome to chapter two of "And now for something completely different"
> 
> I hope you all like it. 
> 
> My Usual disclaimer, not my anime, not my characters, just my totally stomping all over the timeline fanfiction.

The week flew past and Misaka had to pack up her room in preparation for moving to her new High School, Nagatenjouki Academy. She was startled to find out that, as a Level 5, she would have a large single room to herself, with an en-suite bathroom. They even provided the logistics to move her belongings from Tokiwadai to her new dorm room, which was set for the Saturday morning after her last day of classes. It did not take her long to pack her possessions. Her uniforms she packed and sent home to her parents. Her notebooks and clothes were packed neatly into boxes, labeled, and stacked by the door by Thursday night, leaving just a suitcase with her few needs in it in her closet.

As the week drew to a close, she found herself getting sadder and realizing how much she would miss the familiarity she had with the school and its environs. But most of all her anxiety about a new school where she knew no one, and would have no support, like she had with Kuroko. But, as sad as she was feeling, Kuroko was doing even worse.

Despite all of Misaka’s assurances that they would stay in touch, that they could still meet on weekends, that Kuroko would always be her Imouto, Kuroko was obviously in a deep depression. Their last night together, Kuroko crawled into her own bed, alone, and it wasn’t until Misaka crawled in after her, and made the first moves, that Kuroko finally spent the last night of Misaka’s Middle School days, in her arms. They both knew this would probably be their last time together like this at all, but that was not discussed…

“Jeez, do you people always meet in sewers?”

“Everyone, this is Dr. Doolittle, our animal communications specialist,” said Saten.

Everyone said a greeting and welcomed him to the group.

“I assume by now Saten has told you a little about what we are trying to achieve?” Misaka asked.

“Yes, you want an alternative to this corrupt place for Espers to thrive, but I’m not quite clear on how I can help you with that, even though I’m a Level 4. Everyone mocks my power,” he said.

“On the contrary,” said Kamijou, “Right now, you have the most desirable power in the world, to get this project started. As a matter of fact, we are going to need you power and bravery to make this work or we will have to start all over again.”

“What do you mean by that?” asked Doolittle.

“How are you with big, scary type creatures?” asked Kuroko.

“I like to talk to everything,” he answered, “No animal is really scary; when they find out you can talk with them, some of them get quite chatty.”

“What if we told you we want to go to an island full of real Kaiju and negotiate with them to become Allies and ask them to allow us to share the use of their island with them?” asked Misaka.

“OK. Now you’re making fun of me.”

“No, we’re dead serious,” answered Saten.

“Real Kaiju? Like Godzilla?’

“Exactly Godzilla and the others on Monster Island.”

“Have you all been around the fumes down here too long?”

“We’re serious enough that we plan to take a small group, including hopefully you, to go there in two weeks, to try to negotiate a treaty with them. Saten had the brilliant idea that if we approach them, not as Monsters, but as potential friends and allies, we would be more likely to succeed in making a treaty with them to use the underground tunnels and caves under the island to make a permanent base for use.”

“What benefit would the Kaiju get?”

“Mutual defense, for one. We could agree, perhaps , to provide a share of our food to them in the future, once we were established. We would have to ask them what they might like. It could be they would just want to be left alone.”

“How do you plan to avoid being attacked before I can speak with them?”

“We’re hoping to land you there by using our teleporter and probably myself as a last defensive measure if they don’t respond to you,” Misaka replied.

“I’m in.”

“Just like that?” Kamijou asked, surprised.

“You people are mad, but a chance to be the first to talk to Kaiju? Who wouldn’t want to try? I’m in.”

A Friday night, two weeks later, Misaka, Kuroko, Dr Doolittle, and Kamijou were on board a small fishing boat out in the Pacific, heading towards the illusive Monster Island. It had taken some negotiations and convincing, but the man agreed to take them there if they agreed to make sure to protect him and his boat. He also agreed to keep the whole thing quiet, in return for future business. Eventually they reached an area that was shrouded in mist and an island appeared ahead of them.

It was near dawn on Saturday and the island was huge. They could see several caves at and above the coast, beaches, and what looked like an impenetrable jungle. Using binoculars, they studied the area, but didn’t really see anything. Suddenly though, they did hear the unmistakable sound of Godzilla’s roar.

“OK, Kuroko, that’s our cue!” said Misaka. “Dr, are you ready?”

Doolittle swallowed hard and then smiled. “Let’s have an adventure!”

Kuroko grabbed them both.

< POP >

Several teleports later, they had reached the area the roar came from. It looked for all the world like Godzilla was waking up and stretching. He was awe-inspiring to see in person. The trio just stared for a minute. 

“Remember! I need to touch you to teleport you away if this doesn’t work!” Kuroko hissed at the other two.

All three of them stepped forward and Doolittle made some roaring, growling, snarling noises. Godzilla swung his big head around in surprise and stared at the three small intruders in his clearing. He made a “Wuff” sound and then bellowed.

Doolittle leaned back and bellowed as loudly as he could back.

Godzilla’s eyes opened wide, like he was surprised. Then he made a sound almost like laughter as he turned his head, leaned forward, and lowered it to regard the three of them more closely.

Doolittle growled, burped, snarled, then pointed at Misaka and said, “Misaka”. Growled, snarled more, pointed at Kuroko and said, “Kuroko”. He then shrieked, growled and pointed at himself and said, “Doctor Doolittle”.

“Wuff.”

“Well, we’re still alive,” said Misaka.

“He’s interested in why we are here and not attacking him. He told me to leave, emphatically and I told him not until we talked, emphatically. I surprised him, so he’s interested.”

“Can we tell him our story now and what we would like to ask him?”

“This will take some time, but we caught him on a good day and he thinks we are nuts, but he’s willing to listen.”

The next three hours passed with lots of growling, shrieking, and snarling on the part of both negotiators. Kuroko had to teleport back to the boat several times for water for Doolittle’s throat. Several other Kaiju stopped by to see what was going on and became involved with the discussions. By the time they took a break to rest Doolittle’s voice, it seems that Godzilla was willing to agree and to try to build a consensus of the Kaiju. The other Kaiju also liked the idea too, specifically the mutual defense treaty and the fact that they were being treated so respectfully by the humans.

After a brief break for lunch, the trio came back to find even more Kaiju wanting to meet them, including the tunneler, who it turns out was blind and tunneled because the rocks contained trace minerals that it ate as food. The trace elements were sodium nitrate, a common food preservative, which the trio informed the Kaiju they could actually bring to the island in bulk for it to eat, saving him from constantly needing to tunnel.

The sticking point was trust. All the Kaiju had been burned by humans before and were worried about being able to trust these three. Dr. Doolittle was trying out how to show that they could be trusted. He told the girls that this what was the hold up.

“Ask Godzilla to lower his head to the ground, please,” said Misaka.

Doolittle did so and Godzilla complied.

Misaka walked up to Godzilla and rubbed his nose with her hand. She looked him in the eye, and slowly and carefully stuck her head inside his partially open mouth and held it there for a ten count and then slowly pulled it back out. She then rubbed his nose again. 

“I just trusted him not to bite my head off.”

Doolittle didn’t even need to translate. Godzilla raised his head back up and reared back and made his trademark roar to the sky. He then sounded like he was laughing again.

“Sissy! Are you crazy?”

Misaka walked back on slightly wobbly legs. “One of us had to show trust first. Since this whole project is my crazy idea, it might as well be me. But I did say a little prayer he wouldn’t sneeze,” Misaka laughed.

A flurry of growls, snarls, etc. broke out from the group of Kaiju. “I think you impressed them,” said Doolittle.

A Kaiju Misaka recognized as Anguirus seemed to ask a question. Doolittle looked at Misaka. “He brings up a good point, he wants to know how you will help protect them.”

“Please tell them that we will be bringing people that, just like them, have a variety of abilities that can be used for defense or to help us feed ourselves to take care of ourselves and them. Ask them if I may demonstrate my defensive ability in that direction?” Misaka pointed in a direction that no Kaiju appeared to be.

It seemed that direction was fine, so she pulled a token out of her pocket, started sparking and flicked it up in the air. One fifty percent RailGun later, leaving a track of devastation through the Jungle, and the Kaiju were impressed.

Another hour of discussions later, and the group had a deal for the caverns under the island. Any explorations or usage of the surface would be strictly under the supervision of one of the Kaiju, and have to be approved beforehand. Once the group settled in, the mutual defenses would need to be discussed and situated. They were given an approach to the caverns and an entrance that was for their use and that they would need to develop a system to identify who was allowed on the island so the Kaiju would be able to identify who was an intruder.

One by one the other Kaiju left until it was only the three of them and Godzilla. He leaned his hug head down again and took a deep sniff of the three of them. His tongue then snaked out and gently licked Misaka. He slowly raised his head again.

“I think you have another boyfriend, Sissy!” teased Kuroko.

“He did say you smelled nice,” said Doolittle seriously.

Misaka turned red.

“Saten. Seriously, a gas mask?”

“OK, Monster, no, strike that. Kaiju Island is a go. We have a lot of work a head of us, but we now have a permanent base.”

“And Sissy has a new boyfriend!”

“Shirai!”

“Where are we with the other projects?”

“Misaka 10032 reports that several warehouses have been leased under the shell companies established by Uiharu and Kuroko inside and outside the city states Misaka 10032 slyly. Barges have also been leased for transport adds Misaka 10032.”

“Good,” Misaka said, “And?”

“The dismantling and salvaging of the various equipment from the Level 6, Radio Noise, and other failed projects, acquired through anonymous bidding, continues with all valuable equipment going to aforementioned storage in vacuum sealed containers reports Misaka 10032 with satisfaction. This includes Incubation Tanks, Testament Machines, and cloning equipment states Misaka 10032 with some distaste.”

“I’m sorry Sister, but there may come a time we will need all that.”

“Misaka 10032 understands.”

“OK, personal news. I’ve accelerated my studies and will graduate in three years, not four from high school and am taking University level classes to shorten my college time as well,” Misaka said.

“I have been accepted into Misaka’s school next year and decided to double major with Computers/Cybernetics and also Agriculture, as I see we will need both,” said Uiharu. “I will also study both at University, but I don’t know if I will be able to do university level studies at the high school like that.”

“I have been accepted into a Veterinary Assisting program,” said Index.

“What?”

“I need to be able to do something to help out, other than to be a liaison to the Church, and this seemed to be something useful. It’s a two-year program, and I like animals.”

“Since I’m a Level 0, no elite school wants me so I will be joining Kamijou at a Certain High School where I will work my cute tush off to get good grades so I can get into University.”

“To no ones’ surprise, I’m sure, I will be going to University next year for their Veterinarian program,” said Dr. Doolittle.

“I’m trying hard to make sure my grades are good enough to rejoin my Sissy next year. I did some looking and I think everyone’s idea about a degree in Intelligence Analysis is just right for me,” said Kuroko.

“I would like to announce, I have been accepted into a Summer program for the prestigious Culinary Institute,” Kamijou said proudly. “If I do well, I will be admitted when I graduate.”

Everyone congratulated him.

“OK, we need to think very carefully who we can start bringing in to expand the group. We are going to need to send people out to the island soon to start the building process, who will be trustworthy and dependable. They need to know that once they go, there really is no going back. They can be regular people, but we will eventually need doctors, scientists, etc. Right now, people who know how to build or can learn how to build underground habitats.”

“I’ll start looking for them,” Saten volunteered.

“OK, thanks for meeting up again, everyone.”

As the group started to separate, Misaka spoke to Index. “Silver Sister, have you got time for coffee and some cake with me?”

“Let me just tell Touma.”

Misaka took Index to her favorite little coffee place that had great cakes and baked goods. Due to Kamijou’s perennial lack of funds, Index had never been there. When Misaka escorted her in, Index’s eyes lit up with stars. “Short Hair! I’m in heaven!” Index said, then “Wait, what bad news are you about to give me,” she said suspiciously.

Misaka chuckled, “No bad news, I want to talk to you about some project stuff and some…girl talk…” Misaka blushed a little.

She led Index to the case and it was all the little black hole could do to not order two of everything. They both picked out some goodies and Misaka ordered a pot of tea. 

Misaka led Index to a back booth away from everyone else. Before they entered, she shot a burst of static electricity into the booth and then they sat down. Misaka waited until they received their tea and cakes to begin.

“What’s this all about, Short Hair? Why the mystery?” asked Index with a smile.

“I’ll start with business first,” Misaka replied. “Do you think the Amakusans and Agnese Faction would want to join the Project since we could guarantee them a safe place away from the control of anyone?”

Index rocked back. This was not what she was expecting. “I honestly do not know Misaka. It would be asking them to leave the protection of the Church of England to be on their own again. The Agnese faction was being hunted by the Catholics…”

“But if we all united together on the island and worked together, would they not be safer?”

“Stiyl and Kanzaki would never leave the Church.”

“Are you sure about that? About Kanzaki? You know she loves you, that she loves Kamijou.”

“What?”

“Index, I’m a little bad when it comes to figuring out people and feelings, but my Sisters are not. They told me.”

“We would have to be very careful how we approach them and ask them. I think this is too early a stage, but maybe once the base is a little more established…”

“Fair enough.”

“OK, Short Hair, what “Girl Talk” did you want? We both are uncomfortable with this, so it must be serious.”

“Index, I’ve had some dates with him now, and I’m sure you have. I’m going to ramble or babble here I’m sure. So, bear with me. I’ve always been uncomfortable with touching or being touched. My family was very hands off when I was very young, not much hugging or anything.”

“I see.”

“And then I got Kuroko as a roommate, and you saw how she was, enough to give anyone a phobia!”

Index nodded.

“So, when you and I declared out love to Kamijou and he held me and I got my first and best kiss of my life, it was the first time I was ever touched like that. It was very hard for me.”

“Misaka, as you know, my memory has been wiped many times, so I have no idea if I’ve ever been kissed or held before either, and I found the experience frightening as well. But I did enjoy it a lot. So, I can empathize with you.”

“Index, slap me if you like or tell me it’s not my business, but have you…have you…”

Misaka got really red.

“Have you gotten any more physical with Touma yet? I won’t be jealous. I’m just curious if I’m too slow. But you live with him and he’s there all the time…and I lied, I am jealous because you see him more! I’m sorry, I lied!”

Index looked at Misaka and blushed too. 

“I know it’s not a competition Index! I want us both to marry the Baka and settle down with him because then we both get to smile and so does he! I just want to know if I’m STUPID!”

“I’m not mad, Misaka, I was actually wondering the same about you. To answer your question, only kissing. I’m scared of anymore.”

“Index, I have to tell you something, but you can never tell anyone else, especially Touma. My last week of Middle School, because I felt so bad for Kuroko and because I felt so terrified of what I was feeling for Kamijou…I slept with Kuroko.”

“No!”

“It was because I knew that I could trust her to help get me over my fear of touching and being touched. We both knew it would only be for that week. Index, I owed that girl so much, it was like my gift to her, in a way.”

“I noticed that something was different, that she no longer attacks you.”

“Shirai did point out one thing for both of us though, and it’s embarrassing me even more to ask this. But we need to think about birth control!” Misaka turned red again as did Index.

“Misaka!”

“Index. I know I’m not ready for that step yet, and I can tell by your reaction, you’re not either. But, most of the…types we can use require time to be effective which means we need to start using them now, even if we aren’t…you know…”

“What are we going to do? I’m too embarrassed.”

“Dr Heaven Canceller. He’ll be discreet and kind, I’m sure.”

“We’ve been down here so long I don’t even notice the smell anymore.”

“Misaka 10032 wishes to report that Misaka 19054 has married the owner of a major construction firm in Yamaguchi Prefecture. This company specializes in tunneling and underground construction Misaka 10032 further reports. Misaka 19054 is sharing all data that Misaka 19054 learns with the Network Misaka 10032 reports. Company owner is elderly and was looking for a bride to produce an heir prior to his expiration and fell in love with Misaka 19054 and Misaka 19054 reciprocated Misaka 10032 clarifies.”

“Is she…” 

“Not as of this time states Misaka 10032. Her husband has a terminal disease and it is the wish of both to conceive soon Misaka 10032 states plainly.”

“How terminal?” asked Index, sadly.

“He will expire in less than three months states Misaka 10032 sadly.”

“Oh no!” exclaimed Index, “What will happen to your Sister?”

“She will inherit the company and other Sisters will move in to support her states Misaka 10032 approvingly.”

“Can we safely start using that company now for construction?” asked Kamijou.

“Misaka 10032 replies in the affirmative, as long as a standard non-disclosure contract is utilized.”

“That’s a huge help, even if it is from a sad place, Sister. Please thank Misaka 19054 for me.”

“Just to let everyone know, we have more than doubled our cash resources, through our nefarious means. We have cautiously started making investments in the markets and looking for companies to buy up that might have products we can use down the line.”

“Great job you two!”

“I went back out to the island to meet with the Kaiju again and to deliver a load of the sodium nitrate for our tunneling friend. All is good, but the big guy misses his girlfriend.”

“What?” Misaka cried.

“He very specifically told me to bring the “brave one who smells so nice” with me next time.”

*COUGH* “Harem”

“Shirai!”

“Misaka, isn’t he a little too old for you?”

“Saten!”

“He makes me feel inadequate as a man, when I see those picture of…you know…”

“TOUMA!!”

< ZAP >

“Biribiri!”

“On a serious note, I’m going to propose some more names we need to bring in, especially if we are going to start construction and bringing in a lot of unknown people to us,” said Saten.

“This sounds ominous,” said Misaka.

“Shokuhou, to handle anyone who may need an...adjustment.”

“OK, I can see that. I don’t like it, but I can see it. I’ll have to be the one to talk to her and it won’t be easy. Who else?”

“Accelerator.”

“No.”

“Misaka!”

Through gritted, grinding teeth, with sparks erupting from her brows, Misaka growled: 

“Two words:”

“Misaka 9982.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this. As I noted earlier, this will probably not get updated as much as the others, but it popped in my ADD brain and here we are.
> 
> For those of you who have written worried about me overextending myself, just an FYI, I regularly read 3 -4 different books at a time and can keep track of the plots of what I'm reading easily. When I'm writing, this just keeps me from getting blocked because if one story isn't working, I can jump to another that is and then go back to the other one later.
> 
> I labeled this as Teen, because I think most teens can handle the hankie-pankie I plan on writing, but if y'all think I should bump it to Mature, let me know. I'm flexible and willing to admit when I'm wrong.
> 
> SPeaking of which, tell how bad you think this is, or tell me if you like it. Obviously I want you to like it, but if it's sucking let me know too, just tell me WHY so I can adjust!
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
